Why Can't I Say?
by SyberiaWinx
Summary: Nami's unspoken feelings for Gustafa. Fic focuses mainly on their relationship, or lack thereof, and spans one year in the game. Might make a sequel if I get enough reviews.
1. Spring: Just a Stupid Apple

Disclaimer: I'm not even gonna say it

**Why Can't I Say…?**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, or, the rights to it, anyway

-

It was just a stupid apple.

Nami repeated that sentence over and over again in her mind. She stared down at the bright red fruit that she had yet to let out of her hands since it was placed there. But still, she couldn't let it go…

Standing there on the bridge, she cursed her foolishness, but could not stop her thoughts from wandering back to the event that had occurred only a few moments ago on this very bridge that stood over the river.

Gustafa-that strange musician who lived in a yurt down by the beach-had been standing there too, gazing out at the water. He had commented on the niceness of the weather, a subject she found to be of little importance and quickly disregarded with a cold comment, but felt her face reddening for some reason.

And of course, he had chosen that moment to turn and look at her. He noticed the color of her cheeks and asked if she was feeling sick. She had become all flustered and yelled at him, accusing him of being pushy.

As always, he did not seem to be offended by her harshness. Instead, he had kept asking her if she were feeling ill. He seemed to be genuinely worried about her, and that only made her more flustered.

Finally, she told him she was going home and started to walk away. At the sound of him calling her name, she had stopped and turned back. He told her to take care of herself and gave her and apple, then left.

She had wanted to thank him for caring, but the words would not come. As he walked away, she could not stop a small smile from appearing on her usually serious face.

The same smile graced her lips now, as she pressed the cool red skin of the apple to her cheek. It was just a stupid apple, but it was _her _stupid apple…and proof that at least there was one person who was stupid enough to care to give it to her.

-

There you go-please read and review! I plan to make this an on-going story if I get enough positive feedback. Feel free to even make suggestions about things you wanted to see happen between Gustafa and Nami that never happened in the game, like a date, or whatever.


	2. Spring: River of Life

Fatal Frame: Lost Reality

**Why Can't I Say..?**

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights.

-

It was as sunny as ever outside. Nami stepped out of the inn and let the warm rays hit her, eyes closed, a content smile on her face. She would never admit it to anyone, but she really did love days like this.

As always, nearly everyone in Forget-Me-Not Valley was outside-going for a walk or heading off to work. It was a known fact that everyone living there loved spring, but she hated going along with the group, so she always denied it.

Nami started to wander about, like she did everyday. Not like there was much else to do around here for someone like her. She passed by Gustafa's yurt and saw that he was not sitting outside, playing guitar under the tree just outside his portable home. She could not help feeling a little disappointed, but quickly brushed the feeling away. Why should she care what he was up to?

_Still, I wonder where he is…_

The redhead walked at a slow, steady pace, her sneakers kicking up clouds of dirt. She found herself walking across the bridge where…It was rare for her to cross it, as she had little interest in visiting Vesta's farm or the excavation site. But she had a strange desire to visit the waterfall today.

She followed the river up to where Dr. Carter and his assistant Flora had set up their dig. The waterfall was right nearby it. When she arrived, neither of them were there, which was no real surprise. They usually spent all day digging underground. But someone else was there.

Gustafa sat at the rivers edge, gazing at the waterfall, apparently deep in thought. Nami could not help but feel a bit curious. The only time the bard ever sat still was to play his guitar, which was currently sitting on the ground beside him. She quietly took a few steps toward him, careful not to let him hear her approach. He was so nosy. No doubt he'd start asking her all sorts of pointless questions again if he noticed she was there.

But it felt utterly awkward to just stand there, watching him. She tried just looking at the waterfall, but her gaze kept drifting backed to him. What was going through his head right now, she wondered. She considered asking him, but then she would be just as bothersome as he was, and that was unacceptable.

But she wanted to know…

Nami shook her head. This was completely ridiculous. Why was she acting like this? Maybe the sun was having some kind of affect on her brain? She had to get away from here before she did something really stupid. Without a word, she turned to head back down towards Vesta's farm.

"It's a beautiful sight, isn't it?"

The redhead looked back. The musician was still gazing at the waterfall. He went on speaking, not waiting for her response.

"The water that falls here came from somewhere far away. It runs through this village and ends up somewhere else, most likely far from here." He paused. "It's kind of like life, when you think about it."

Nami blinked in confusion. "Like…life?" she repeated. Her curiosity was getting the best of her usually reserved nature and she moved closer to him.

"Yeah…They are long, sometimes short, and often full of twists and turns. But no matter how different they may be, all rivers must come to end." His voice shook as he said the last part.

Nami's eyes widened in surprise. Maybe it was just her imagination, but she could have sworn she saw a glimmer of moisture run down his cheek. It couldn't be…He was…crying?

The sight of the usually cheerful musician with tears in his eyes made her feel sick inside. She wanted to say…_something_, but could not think of anything. Instead, she backed away.

"I-I have to get going." Nami spun around and took off running as fast as she could, not stopping until she was far away from Gustafa and the waterfall. She collapsed to her knees, breathless.

The sun had disappeared behind the clouds now, and it was getting cool out. So…why did her face feel so…hot?

-

Sorry it took so long to update! Please read and review.


	3. Spring: I'm Sorry

Why Can't I Say

**Why Can't I Say..?**

Disclaimer: Insert Harvest Moon Disclaimer here

-

Nami knew something was up the minute she went outside. Rock-the preppy son of the owners of the Inner Inn-was actually standing around talking with his parents. They were speaking in a rather excited tone, which was pretty uncommon in a dull place like Forget-Me-Not Valley.

Stuffing her hands in her pockets, the redhead sauntered over to them. "What's going on?" she asked.

Rock turned to her with the usual dopey grin on his face. "A girl is moving onto the old farm! Takakura-you know, the old farmhand guy?-he's bringing her around and introducing her to everyone."

_And here I thought it was something interesting… _Nami sighed. She considered just leaving, but decided she might as well stay and meet the girl, as she had nothing better to do today.

After a few minutes, Nami saw the new girl coming down the hill that led up to the old farm. She looked fairly young and really naïve, with those wide brown eyes of hers. Her hair was nearly the same shade of brown and was styled in some bizarre double-ponytail that looked idiotic.

"Hi!" she greeted, after Takakura had told her who everyone was. "My name's Sarah. It's nice to meet you all."

Rock hurried to shake her hand, as excited as a puppy. "I'm sure you and I will be great friends, Sarah."

Nami watched this with a bored expression. Those two seemed prefect for eachother. She looked as dopey and clueless as him. _I hope that doesn't mean she'll end up hanging around here a lot…_

Sarah grinned at her suddenly. "You're Nami, right? I heard from Takakura that you are a wanderer."

"Uh…yeah…"

""Wow, that sounds so exciting!! I've never really traveled before, but I've been living in the city. It's so big and something is always going on there! You should go there sometime!"

For some reason, this irritated Nami. "I've been to the city before." she said coldly. "Excuse me." She turned away and headed off towards the beach.

Nami sat down on the hot sand. It was not her style to sit around and enjoy the scenery, but she did not want to keep running into that annoying new girl. Besides, the sound of the ocean was kind of…nice.

A gentle breeze ran through her unruly red hair, throwing it into her face, but she made no move to brush it back. Instead, she closed her eyes and let the wind caress her. She should think about doing this more often.

"Hey, Nami."

Startled, she looked up. Gustafa was standing there. "You...mind if I join you for a bit?" he asked her shyly.

Against her better judgement, Nami shrugged. "If you want."

The musician sat down beside her, though not to close, and she was grateful for that. "The ocean is beautiful." he commented.

"You're not going to start crying again, are you?" Nami asked harshly, instantly regretting it once she realized how cold she sounded.

He did not answer for a moment, nor did he look at her. "No…don't worry…" There was another moment of awkward silence between them.

_Why did I have to say that? _Nami scolded herself. _Even if he is pushy and kind of weird, that's no excuse to be so rude to him…I should apologize…_ But her foolish pride would not allow her to do such a thing. She opened her mouth a few times, only to close it moments later, having said nothing. _Why? Why can't I say…_

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Nami looked at Gustafa in surprise. Had he just said…

"I'm sorry." He repeated, turning to look at her. "For what happened yesterday. I didn't mean to…" The musician trailed off and looked away again, but she could see his cheeks reddening.

Even through his purple-tinted glasses, she could see that he was completely serious and could not hide her surprise. _He's…apologizing to ME?! But…he didn't even do anything wrong!_ She stared at him, unsure of what to say.

"I-it's ok." she finally said. _No, it's not okay. I'm the one who should be apologizing, not you. I am sorry…_

"I can be pretty emotional sometimes…"

"Yeah…" _There's nothing wrong with showing your emotions…Just because I can't…Just because I won't…I'm sorry…_

Gustafa smiled at her. "You're a really nice person to just forgive me like that, Nami." His voice was filled with sincerity.

It made her feel even more awkward. "Uh…thanks…" _No, I'm not! I'm a terrible person! You're being so nice to me, and I don't deserve it…Not for letting you blame yourself for being human-something even I can't seem to do. I'm sorry…_

Nami sighed. _Just say it! I'm sorry! _

She stood up. "I should get going now. I'm not into staying in one place for too long." _No matter how badly I want to. _

"I…guess I'll see you later then." He sounded kind of disappointed.

"Yeah…" _I'm sorry…_

Nami turned away from him, to hide the disappointment in her own expression-disappointment in herself. It had been a long time since she had met someone who could be nice to a person like her, and she could not even manage to say 'bye'…

"Hey…Nami?"

She took a few steps then stopped when she heard Gustafa call her name. He stood up and walked past her, towards his yurt, leaving her with three parting words she would likely never forget.

"I forgive you."


	4. Spring: I'm Not Jealous!

Why Can't I Say

**Why Can't I Say..?**

Disclaimer: I own it, but I don't _own _it.

-

Nami ran her hands through her short, messy red hair and yawned. She had always been an odd sleeper, either waking up really early in the morning or terribly late in the afternoon-today it was terribly late, at least noon.. And practically the minute she woke up, regardless of what time it was, she went outside and wandered around for the remainder of the day and sometimes did not even return to her room in the Inner Inn until very early the _next _morning.

When Nami went downstairs, she noticed Rock was not down there. He always slept in late and was usually only just getting breakfast at this time, but the kitchen was deserted. It was odd, but not of any real importance to her. She decided to take it as a blessing and eat alone, grateful not to have to hear his chatter about his plans for the day or which of the local girls he was out to charm. How she hated all that stupid lovey-dovey stuff. Like the song said, only fools fall in love.

"Where should I head first...?" Nami asked herself, trying to decided between the forest-where she might run into Lumina-the young girl Rock was always hitting on-or the beach, where she had shared that flustering moment with Gustafa, only days earlier.

_Forest it is._ she decided, not wanting to think about that time any more than she had been since it happened, which had been often.

Miraculously, the only person she encountered on her way there was Nina and her husband somewhat grumpy Grant-a lovely old couple who never spent a moment apart. Even she could not pretend to be grouchy around them, especially not sweet Nina who always was so gentle and friendly and smiled all the time. She made sure to say hello to them both before continuing on her way.

The forest in Forget-Me-Not Valley was incredibly small, but was filled with flowers and had a beautiful spring filled with sparkling blue water. A lovely scent hung in the air, and Nami had to admit-to herself, anyway-that she liked it.

_Ahh…peace and quiet…_

"Hey!! Nami!!"

"So much for that…" she muttered, turning around to see Rock walking towards her with that dopey grin on his face.

"Nami, have you seen Sarah?" he asked eagerly. "I've been looking all over for her, but no luck." The smile was gone and now he just looked pitiful.

"No." Nami replied him, turning away from him, stuffing her hands in her pockets. She hoped he would get the message and go away but he didn't.

"Oh…Well, if I just wait here, I'm sure she will come eventually." he said, his smile reappearing.

_Darn it…_"I'll help you look for her." she said with a sigh. The sooner she found that stupid farmer girl, the sooner Rock would leave her alone.

"Thanks, Nami! I knew I could count on you!"

"Yeah, whatever…" She followed him out of the forest and down towards the beach, only to stop dead in her tracks.

The door to Gustafa's yurt had opened and out he came, followed by Sarah, her dopey ponytails bobbing as she walked. She smiled Rock's smile and Gustafa, and together they walked off in the direction of the ocean.

Nami watched them walking and laughing with a somewhat shocked expression, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open. She blinked a few times, not moving or saying anything otherwise, until Rock gave her a worried look.

"Are you ok, Nami?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" she answered distantly. "It's just surprising. Gustafa usually doesn't talk like that to people. He is normally aloof with everyone but me, so it's kind of odd that he seems to be so talkative and friendly with that new girl…"

Rock just stared at her blankly, silent for once. Then he broke out into a huge grin that startled her. He started to laugh. "I can't believe it! It really is quite strange! I mean, of all the unlikely things!" He cried, still laughing.

Nami looked confused. "You…think it's odd too?"

"I sure do! Who would have thought that a tomboy like you would be jealous?!" he gasped, breathless from laughing.

"W-WHAT?!" the redhead cried, feeling her cheeks get hot. "Have you lost your mind?!" she shrieked, glaring at him. "Why on earth would I be jealous of that bubble-headed little girl?!"

Rock nearly fell backwards because he was still laughing. "That's obvious! She's hanging out with Gustafa, of course!"

"ROCK!!" she fumed, taking a step towards him.

"Face it, Nami, you're jealous!" he said in a sing-song voice, running away from her and making a mad dash back towards the forest.

Nami made no attempt to go after him. She glanced back at the beach. Gustafa and Sarah were standing, looking out at the waves. They looked so happy together. So happy…like a couple…

The redhead turned away from the sappy scene and ran off. She found herself in back of a house that belonged to one of the locals. She leaned against the siding, grateful for the shade from the heat of the sun and closed her eyes.

"I'm _not _jealous." she said aloud.

_So, why does it hurt so much?_


	5. Summer: Such an Idiot

Fatal Frame II: Forever Waiting

**Why Can't I Say..?**

Dislaimer: (See first four chapters)

-

Nami knelt with her back to a tree-eyes closed, a peaceful expression on her face. It was the first day of the Summer season, and the weather was far too hot for walking around. So she had decided to sit here amongst the colorful flowers and picture-perfect greenery resembling something from a postcard.

"So beautiful…" the redhead breathed

But she was not referring to the flowers-she had had enough of them and their sickly-sweet smells during the Spring. No, she was referring to the sounds that drifted over to where she was sitting from behind her, where Gustafa was sitting by the river, playing what she had come to call her favorite tune on his guitar. She wished she could sit beside him so she could hear better and maybe tell him how much she enjoyed his playing, but decided against it. Being near him always made her act so stupid!

A shadow fell over Nami, and she looked up in annoyance. Sarah was standing there, smiling as brightly as always. The redhead let out and irritated sigh and closed her eyes again. Maybe is she ignored her she would go away.

"What are you doing, Nami?" she chirped in that accursed, overly-cheerful tone. It was like listening to a female version of Rock…

"I _was_ relaxing…" the older girl responded harshly.

But the farmer did not seem to pick up on it. "Oh, how nice!" she exclaimed. Looking around, she sighed happily. "It's so beautiful around here in the Summertime! Back in the City, it was just hot, so I spent all my time indoors with the air-conditioning on, but there's no air-conditioning on the farm." She wrinkled up her nose.

Nami clenched her fists and stood up. This moron wasn't just going to go away. She shot her an icy glare and walked past her, heading towards the forest and hoping the dimwit did not follow her.

But her wish wasn't granted.

"Hey, what's wrong?" The brown-haired girl was jogging to catch up with her. "Are you ok, Nami?"

They were far enough from the other townspeople to not be heard, so Nami stopped and spun around angrily. "No, I am not ok!!" she snapped, surprising the younger girl. "You annoy the hell out of me, you dimwit!! It's bad enough I have to deal with Rock 24-7, but now I've got you showing up everywhere I go!" the other girl was close to tears now, but she still didn't stop yelling. "I despise your very presence, and I wish you had never even moved here!!"

"Nami…"

The redhead's eyes widened in shock. She had been so preoccupied with taking out all her anger on Sarah, that she had not even noticed Gustafa approach. He now stood behind the farmgirl, a look of disbelief on his face. Unable to say anything, she took a few steps back, while he took a few forward.

Gustafa placed a comforting arm around Sarah's shoulder. She buried her face in his chest, sobbing. He looked up at Nami. There was no anger in his expression, only disappointment. Without even a word to her, he turned his back on the redhead and lead Sarah away.

Nami watched them go. When they disappeared into his yurt, she felt her legs give away, and she collapsed to her knees. A single tear-the first she had cried in a long time-rolled down her cheek. Now she understood. In the end…

…_she_ was the idiot.


	6. Summer: I Don't Care!

Fatal Frame II: Forever Waiting

Why Can't I Say..?

Dislaimer: Insert witty disclaimer here

-

It had been a few days since Gustafa had witnessed Nami's outburst, and the redhead had not been outside since. She'd spent every waking hour in her room on the second floor of the Inner Inn. Rock and his parents had tried to get her to come out at first, but they knew how stubborn she could be and had eventually just given up.

Nami was lounged on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She was beyond bored and felt like she was going to go crazy if she did not get out and move around soon, but she could not face Gustafa yet. That disappointed look he had given her…she didn't want to see that look ever again…

There was a knock at the door. "_Nami..?" _It was Ruby, Rock's mother and one of the owners of the inn. _"I hope you are feeling better today…I'm just going to leave your breakfast out here." _There was the sound of something being set down and footsteps walking away-going down the stairs.

The redhead got up and opened the door. She retrieved the tray of pancakes from the small table just outside her room and sat down on her bed. Sighing, she poked and prodded at the food with her fork. Ruby made the best pancakes, but she just didn't feel like eating today…

_This is pathetic…It's a perfectly good day out, and I'm sitting here acting like it's the end of the world because of some guy! I've got to pull myself together! Who cares about Gustafa, anyway? He's really weird and way too nosy, so why the hell should I care what he thinks?! I don't care…Not about him…Not about Sarah…Not about anyone!_

Nami slammed the tray down on the nightstand, her hands trembling with fury. She stomped out of her room and down the stairs. Rock and his parents looked up in surprise at her rather loud entrance and wisely said nothing as she left the inn, slamming the doors behind her. Why should she care if he hated her?! Hands balled into fists, her feet seemed to be moving on their own-their destination a mystery to her. Before she knew it, she was standing in front of Gustafa's yurt…just as he was coming out of it.

The musician froze when he saw her there, but he said nothing to her. He just stood there-looking at her,-definitely more than a little surprised. Nami felt her cheeks grow hot and took a step back. "I-I don't care…" Her voice was quiet and shook as she spoke. She could feel her emotions welling up inside her until she felt like she would burst.

"Nami..?"

"I don't care if you hate me!!" she shouted, startling him and gathering more than a few stares from passerby. But it didn't matter to her…_nothing _mattered anymore. In a flash, she was running away from the yurt, heading towards the forest.

"Nami!"

The redhead heard Gustafa's voice call after her, but she did not stop. She forced her aching legs to move faster. Her chest hurt and each breath made it seem like her lungs were on fire, but she was determined to keep moving until she was far, far away from him. She was so focused on getting away, that she did not watch were she was going. Her sneaker got caught on something and she was thrown facedown into the dirt

Pain flooded through her ankle, causing her to cry out as she fell. The rest of her body felt oddly numb and cold. She tried to move her arms to push herself up off the ground, but they felt as though they weighed a ton. There was nothing she could do but lie there in pain and hope somebody found her soon.

Her head was still swimming from the impact, but she was vaguely aware of someone's footsteps coming closer. She tried to call out to them, but her throat was dry and no sounds escaped her lips. Oh, well…Not like anyone could miss her lying right out in the open like she was.

Sure enough, she heard someone talking to her, but was too out of it to recognize the voice. She felt herself carefully being turned over and strong arms lifting her up. Someone was carrying her…like she was some kind of helpless child. But she was in too much pain and far too tired to protest, so she gave in and let her head rest against her savior's chest.

"_Nami…you're safe now…"_

The words said by her rescuer where soothing to her and she did in fact feel safe. Nami let her conscious slip away, and she fell into a peaceful slumber.


	7. Summer: The Best Medicine

Why Can't I Say

**Why Can't I Say..?**

Disclaimer: Harvest belongs to…somebody else.

-

Nami groaned, her ice-blue eyes slowly opening. She was back in her bed at the Inner Inn. Her ankle still hurt quite a bit, but not nearly as much as it had in the forest. She also saw that someone-probably Ruby-had put an ice pack on it and bandaged it up. But…how on earth had she gotten back here?

Her memory of the whole incident.was a little fuzzy. Thinking back, she remembered someone carrying her and telling her she was safe, but…who?

"Wow, 'bout time you woke up, Nami!"

The redhead turned over to see Rock sitting beside her bed and could not hide her surprise. "Don't tell me it was _you_ who saved me!"

Rock flashed her his dopey grin. "What, don't I seem like the 'knight in shining armor type'?" When Nami didn't respond, he laughed. "Actually, it was that weird guy who lives down by the beach who brought you here."

Nami's eyes widened. "Gustafa?" she said weakly.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I think that's his name. Man, Mom was worried sick when she saw you." Rock kept babbling on, but Nami had already stopped listening.

_Gustafa _had saved her? He was the one who had carried her all the way to the inn? Even after how awful she had been towards him…Why would he go and do such a thing?

"Well, I'm going to go tell Mom you're awake." Rock had stood up and was already at the door. "She said I couldn't leave here until you did." He left without even bothering with a goodbye, shutting the door only part of the way behind him.

Nami sighed. The whole reason she had gone outside in the first place was so she didn't have to just sit around in her room, and now here she was again. And with her leg hurt, who knew how long she would be stuck in here. Plus, now she had even more things to think about that would no doubt drive her crazy. Leave it to Gustafa to somehow manage to get her all worked up and make things confusing…

There was a knock at the door. Nami groaned-she had never figured Rock would be coming _back_. Ruby must have insisted he look after her, as if that would make her feel better…She turned her head towards the opposite wall and closed her eyes. Maybe he would think she was asleep and go away.

She heard the door being slowly pushed open and held her breath. There was a soft chuckle. "She looks pretty cute when she's asleep."

Damn that Rock! Nami's eyes shot open and she bolted upright, ready to chew him out for having the nerve to watch her sleep, let alone to say he thought she was cute while doing so. But it was not Rock who was standing by the door, it was-

"G-Gustafa!!" Nami's voice came out in a squeak. She clamped her hand over her mouth, cheeks flushing red. Why did he always make her do that?! She glared at him as he sat down in the seat Rock had previously occupied.

"I came to see if you were feeling better. Sorry if I disturbed you, Nami."

"I appreciate you bringing me here from the forest and all that, but that does not mean I'm going to forgive you." the redhead said stubbornly, folding her arms across her chest. Her tone was harsh, but his smile did not fade or even falter. _What is it with him?! Can't he take a hint?!_

Nami considered screaming at him again, but that was ultimately what had led to her getting hurt in the first place. Besides, he hadn't really done anything wrong, had he? He was not the one who had screamed at Sarah for just trying to be friendly, and he certainly wasn't the one who had ran carelessly into the forest and tripped. If there was anyone she should be mad at, it was herself.

"Sorry about your ankle. Dr. Hardy said it should heal in about a week though."

"Why are you apologizing? You didn't break it." _Doesn't this guy _ever_ get mad about anything? I don't think I've ever seen him yell or shout at anyone since the day I came here…_Such a thing seemed unnatural to her.

"That's true, but…" He smiled sheepishly. "I feel like it's kind of my fault that you got upset and ran off. That's why I went after you, but you fell before I caught up." He paused. "Where did you get the idea that I hated you, anyway? Why would I hate you, Nami?"

"Why _wouldn't _you hate me?" she cried. "I'm nothing but rude to you everytime we talk! You're always so nice to me, but you never see me showing you how much I appreciate it! And I never admit that I actually _enjoy _talking to you-" Nami realized what she had just said and once again clamped her hand over her mouth. She could feel her cheeks growing hot again.

There was an awkward moment of silence between them. Nami did not want to risk saying anymore, so she just stared at him, terrified of what he would say next. He was just staring back at her-his face expressionless. She would just die of embarrassment if he started getting all sappy with her.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Gustafa broke the silence. "So…" He tapped his fingers on his knees. "You like apples?"

Nami blinked a few times, then buried her face in her hands. Her shoulders started shaking and Gustafa became worried. Had he upset her again? He reached forward and gently pulled her hands away.

Much to his surprise, laughter burst free from the redhead. He released her hands and she used them to hold her stomach. "A-Apples?!" she managed to choke out.

The shock slowly faded from his face and was replaced by a smile. Before long, he too was laughing hysterically.

Ruby had come upstairs to see how Nami was feeling and give her the medicine Dr. Hardy had left. She stopped just short of the door when she heard the sound coming from the room. Smiling knowingly to herself, she slowly started back down the stairs.

"I suppose it _is _the best medicine."


	8. Summer: Distant Thoughts

Why Can't I Say

**Why Can't I Say..?**

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harvest Moon series.

-

Nami stretched as she stepped out of the Inner Inn. It had been a pretty boring week, though Gustafa had visited her every day. She was thrilled to finally be able to move about again. But whenever she thought of the kindly musician, she became flustered and confused. After all the time they had spent together the past week, she wasn't quite sure how to act around him.

Luckily for her, it was the last week of Summer-time for her annual trip to Flower Bud Village to watch the Swimming Festival. She could give her ankle a much-needed workout and clear her thoughts during the trip.

Making sure Gustafa was nowhere in sight, Nami ran across the bridge that lead to the other side of the valley, heading for the hill that led out of this place. There were two paths at the top-one leading to a friendly place called Mineral Town, the other to Flower Bud Village. Mineral Town was nice and all, but nothing much ever really happened there and it was too small. She's only been to Flower Bud Village a few times since it was built last year-always in Summer, since it was the most boring month in Forget-Me-Not and the best one to travel during-and had not grown bored of it yet.

Nami turned down the right path and let her thoughts wander freely now that she was finally away from the valley. While it was not something she would ever wish to admit aloud, she _had_ enjoyed all the time her and Gustafa has spent together while her ankle was healing. Sure, she had often felt the urge to run off when she felt she was starting to enjoy it too much, but for once she was glad not to be able to. And Gustafa seemed to realize when she felt this way and would back off a little until she felt more comfortable.

But it felt awkward for her to be friendly towards someone. With him, she could just sit there and let him do all the talking, but then she would torture herself later for saying nothing back.

The redhead sighed. Maybe she would know what to do if she just stopped thinking about it for a while. She only went to Flower Bud Village once a year, so why ruin it by worrying about her life in the valley?

The walk to Flower Bud Village was long and tiring, but Nami managed to get there in good time and quickly hurried to get a room at the inn. It felt odd not to be bothered by Rock the minute she walked into the door of the inn, but she shook the feeling off and approached the front desk.

"Nami?"

Stopping suddenly, she turned her attention to the kitchen doorway in the back. Standing there, was a red-eyed girl with a blonde ponytail. She wore a trendy blue outfit-something more common on a city girl.

Nami smiled. "Hey, Gwen."

The perky blond came over and returned the smile. "I thought it was you-seems like it's been forever since I've seen you around. What have you been up to?"

Gwen, like Nami, had been somewhat of a traveler. The two had often crossed paths and eventually became good friends. But since settling down in Forget-Me-Not Valley, she had not seen her.

"I've been staying in a place called Forget-Me-Not Valley. It's small, but I kind of enjoy being there. What about you-what are you doing here? I don't recall seeing you the last couple of times I visited."

"I decided to take a little break from traveling and came here to live with my uncle and help run the inn." She cocked her head to the side. "What made you want to stay in a small place like Forget-Me-Not Valley?"

Nami's thoughts immediately turned to Gustafa and her face reddened. "N-no reason."

Gwen noticed, but said nothing. "Well, I've gotta get back to work. I'll take care of your room. Why don't you wander around the village some more-there's a lot of new people."

"See you later then." Nami left the inn and did just that. After awhile, she wound up at the beach.

A man about her own age was there. He had dark skin and short black hair. She talked to him the entire night, and found it was surprisingly easy and enjoyable. His name was Dan and he had been a traveler like her, but he too had settled down in the village and was helping out at the local fruit shop.

Before she knew it, it was morning. Yawning, she stood up. "I should be getting to the inn-gotta get some sleep before the festival."

"You should consider moving here to Flower Bud." Dan said as he walked her to the inn. I've been to the valley, and it's got nothing going on. It's always busy here and there are lots of people. Besides," He winked at her. "I'd like to see more of you."

Nami watched him go-her cheeks red and her heart more confused than ever.


	9. Fall: Easy to Forget

Why Can't I Say

**Why Can't I Say..?**

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harvest Moon series.

-

A chilly wind blew through Nami's short red hair as soon as she set foot in Forget-Me-Not Valley. It was the beginning of Fall-a much more pleasant time of year, in her opinion. Nothing special to look forward to for her, but it definitely beat out the heat of Summer.

Not like in Flower Bud Village, that's for sure. There were at least two festivals or events every season, people were always coming and going through there, and there was just a lot more people there in general. Plus, a lot more shops and other such interesting places. She would never be bored in a place like that.

And then there was Dan...

Unlike with Gustafa, she could easily admit an interest in him. He was more suited to her than the good-hearted musician. They were both former travelers, trying to settle down in a provincial setting, but often yearning for something more. Both were standoffish, but enjoyed a good time and just wandering around.

But Gustafa, he just got on her nerves most of the time. He was always in a good mood and just plain weird most of the time. She couldn't stand guys like that.

Speak of the devil…

Gustafa was heading up the path past Vesta's farm, no doubt going to the waterfall. Much to Nami's annoyance, she saw that Sarah was with him. The two seemed pretty happy together-it was not like when _she_ and Gustafa were together…

Nami shook her head. Why should she care? There was nothing going on between her and Gustafa and there never would be. He and Sarah were good for eachother-nothing weird about two overly-happy and naïve people hooking up.

The redhead continued on her way, crossing the bridge and heading for the Inner Inn. She saw Rock standing in front of it, probably waiting for her to return like he always did. Why did that loser enjoy bothering her so much?

Nami quickly turned and headed into the forest. Rock never came here, and she had some things she needed to think about anyway. Like Gustafa and her life in Forget-Me-Not Valley, both which she always wanted to get away from, and Dan and life in Flower Bud Village, both which she had always enjoyed.

She sat at the edge of the small spring and stared at her reflection. A girl with a confused expression stared back at her. What had happened to her? Back in the old days, she wouldn't have even hesitated when faced with a choice like this. And she would certainly never have stayed in such a boring place for such a long time.

"Why _did _I even decide to stay here in the first place?" she wondered aloud. Come to think of it, why did Gustafa stay here? Sure, it was a peaceful enough place, but even he had to get bored just walking around the same places every single day…Heaven knows she did…

Then why not leave? It would be nice to have new surroundings, see new faces, explore new things…and she could spend a lot more time with Dan and Gwen, whom had always been two very good friends of hers. There were a lot more fun festivals there…And it would also get her out of dealing with Gustafa, Rock and Sarah. Plus, if she ever really missed Forget-Me-Not Valley, Flower Bud Village was close enough for her to come back for a visit.

"I guess that settles it then…I'm leaving Forget-Me-Not Valley for good…" Her mind made up, she stood and headed back towards the Inner Inn to start packing.

Rock was no longer standing outside waiting for her, so she hurried inside and up to her room. She promptly began stuffing what few belongings she had into her green duffel bag. Ruby knocked on the open door politely.

"Are you going somewhere, Nami?"

"Yeah…I've been thinking of moving over to Flower Bud Village-a few of my old friends are living there, and a change of scenery might be nice…" she trailed off, feeling slightly guilty.

"I see…Well, I always knew this day would come." The woman was obviously saddened, but she managed to smile. "I never could imagine a fiery girl like you settling down in our quiet little valley for too long." She chuckled. "It certainly will be quiet around here without you though-we'll all miss you…"

"Y-yeah…" Nami looked away. "I'll, uh, miss some people myself…"

"I know you must be in a hurry, but will you at least stay until after the Harvest Festival? I know it is quite a ways away, but…" The older woman did not finish and looked away,

"I guess I could do that…"

Ruby smiled. "Thank you, Nami. Perhaps I can convince Vesta to double it as a sort-of going-away party for you." She turned and left the room, mumbling plans to herself. "I'll make all her favorite foods…"

Nami tossed her bag onto a chair and sat down on the bed. Pretty soon, this would not be her room anymore…and Forget-Me-Not Valley would be nothing more than another place she had stopped during her travels, just as Gustafa would be just another person she had met while staying there. He'd be easy to forget once she left…

…wouldn't he?


	10. Fall: Thinking of You

**Why Can't I Say..?**

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harvest Moon series.

-

Nami was wandering around Forget-Me-Not Valley as if it were any other ordinary day. No matter how much she tried to deny it, she would somewhat miss this place once she left. She had stayed here longer than anywhere else.

There was the inn, where she had lived-way too close to Rock than she would have liked. Tim and Ruby had been so kind to her, and she would definitely miss Ruby's delicious cooking. She had never tasted food like that _anywhere_ during her travels! Heck, maybe she would even miss Rock a little. She thought of his dopey, grinning face and his constant pestering her. Then again, maybe not.

"_So…you like apples?"_

A smile touched her lips, remembering when she had gotten hurt and been confined to her room at the inn. Gustafa had cheered her up, despite her best efforts to remain sullen and cold. That had been the first time she had laughed so hard in a long while.

Nami shook her head. _Stop thinking about him!_ she ordered herself. Her eyes settled on the bridge she had crossed many times in order to leave the valley. That was the bridge where Gustafa had given her that apple back then. She had been somewhat surprised when he handed her the fruit and expressed worry for her health. Just thinking about it made her cheeks redden.

Her sneakers crunched through the fallen leaves, as she bolted into the forest, not stopping to catch her breath until the bridge was out of sight. She remembered the last time she had come running in here, after blowing up at Gustafa. She had tripped and hurt her ankle-the pain had been so horrible, that she had blacked out soon afterwards.

"_Nami…you're safe now…"_

She hadn't known it then, but it had been Gustafa who had saved her. He had picked her up and carried her all the way to the inn, even after she had screamed at him. She had felt so safe and warm in his arms…

A cold wind blew through the forest, stabbing at her bare legs and arms. She hugged herself in an effort to keep warm. Her short, red hair whipped around her face, as a sadness crept into her blue eyes. She longed suddenly for Gustafa's strong arms to wrap around her, make her feel warm and safe again…

"Ugh, what is _wrong_ with me?!" Nami shoved her hands back into her pockets, her expression full of disgust by her thoughts. "It's bad enough I keep thinking of Gustafa, but now I'm acting like a lovesick teenage girl! I gotta get out of this place!"

She found herself at the old farm. Sarah was out in the fields, brushing her cows. She had her usual bright smile on her face and appeared to be humming as she worked. Remembering how she had screamed at her and made her cry, Nami felt a pang of guilt. She turned around, desperate to get away before-

"Hey, Nami!"

Cringing, the redhead turned back around. The younger girl was running towards her, still smiling, waving her hand. She hopped over the fence with ease, landing on her feet in front of Nami.

"I heard from Miss Ruby that you are leaving Forget-Me-Not?" It was a question, not a statement.

"Yeah…" Nami looked away, trying to appear nonchalant. "You must be really happy, huh?"

"Actually, I'm kind of sad about it."

Even Nami could not hide her surprise at that. Eyes wide, she stared at the farmer. She was looking down at the ground, truly appearing to be upset.

"Why on earth would you be sad about me leaving?! I've been treating you horribly since you came here!!"

"That's kind of true, but…" Sarah smiled at her suddenly. "Gustafa assured me that you are really a good person, but just don't like to show it."

"Wh-What?"

Sarah gave her a concerned look. "Hey, what's wrong, Nami? Are you sick or something? Your face is turning all red!!"

Nami felt embarrassment rising in her cheeks. "I-I've got to go!" she managed to force out, before turning and running off into the forest.

The young woman collapsed by the spring, thankful no one else seemed to be in the forest today. _Gustafa_ had told Sarah she was a nice person?! Had it just been because he was too nice to say what he really thought, or did he really think that? Why would he think she was nice? Her behavior towards both him and Sarah had been anything but!!

Frustrated, Nami slammed her fist into the ground. "Why do I even care? That's a better question! In a couple weeks, I'll be far away from this place! Then I won't even have to think about stupid Gustafa anymore!"

Unbeknownst to her, Sarah and Rock were watching her, hiding behind the trees, some distance away. Sarah turned to Rock

"I think you might have been right." she whispered.

"Of course I'm right." He responded with confidence. "But we'll know for sure soon enough."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Either way, it isn't going to make our job any easier."

Rock nodded grimly, watching Nami walk out of their line of vision. "Yeah…Nothing is ever easy when it comes to her."


	11. Fall: Feelings

**Why Can't I Say..?**

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harvest Moon series.

-

Nami hated feelings. Above and beyond all else, they were the one thing she could not stand. Why? Because most of them confused her beyond belief.

It used to be so easy. Everyone was annoying. There were the people she couldn't stand, followed by the people she could tolerate, and then she had found one or two people she actually _liked_.

But lately, it wasn't like that anymore. People were in-between groups, and some were becoming parts of groups in her head that she didn't even know existed. Dan didn't feel like just a "friend" any longer, and Sara-while still maddening-didn't seem as annoying as when she had first moved to the valley.

And then there was Gustafa-the main reason for her increased hatred of feelings. Just like Dan, he was in a group all his own, and it was one she did not understand. Instinct suggested he had wound up in that same group as Dan, whom she had already realized she was attracted to, but she had denied the very possibility. She could say out loud how she felt about Dan, though not in front of anyone besides Gwen, lest she have to kill them. But she couldn't say the same about Gustafa. If she could say it about one person, then why wouldn't she be able to say it about another if the feelings were the same?

The redhead sighed, stuffing her hands in her pockets as she walked towards the inn to return to her room. It was a beautiful day out-something she would normally embrace with winter just around the corner,-but she was too preoccupied with her thoughts to enjoy wandering around today. That, and she wanted to avoid Gustafa. She'd been doing that subconsciously since her return from Flower Bud Village a couple weeks ago. In fact, she wasn't even sure he knew-or even cared-that she was leaving.

It dawned on her that hiding in the inn probably wasn't the smartest method to avoid Gustafa. With Forget-Me-Not Valley being as small as it was, news traveled fast. And she got the feeling that once he found out she planned to move to Flower Bud Village, he'd want to talk him her, for whatever reason. It was fairly easy to just run away or go somewhere virtually unknown to everyone while wandering about, but if he came to see her while she was holed up in her room, there was little she could do to escape, short of jumping out the window, which would probably earn her another wounded ankle and long recovery period in bed.

What alarmed her was that she actually considered doing it should he come. She thought of how he'd come to see her and made her feel better everyday during the time she was stuck in bed with her injury and found that she didn't mind the idea of experiencing it again, which frightened her. Here she was, actually thinking about jumping out of a second-floor window to get away from Gustafa, just so she'd be forced to spend more time with him. Was she out of her mind?!

Nami sighed again. Her mind felt like a tornado was raging through it, and her heart wasn't much better off. All she could do was hold out until after the Harvest Festival, when she would leave this place and those feelings behind for good.

As if echoing her negative emotions, a clap of thunder seared through the previously clear sky. Immediately rain started pouring down, drenching her in seconds. "Oh, just great!" She ducked under the canopy attached to the inn and tried to ring the water out of her clothes, grumbling to herself as another person joined her for shelter. Assuming it was Rock by the way the individual was chuckling at her frustration, she felt irritation surge though her.

As welcome as a distraction from all these thoughts of feelings would be, she really didn't feel like putting up with him right now. "Very funny!" she snapped with a grunt of frustration. "I just hate the rain. Stupid stuff makes it hard to do anything, and it puts me in a really bad mood!"

Another chuckle. "I disagree."

That wasn't Rock's voice. Whirling around, she found herself face-to-face with Gustafa.

Nami was so taken aback by this, that she just stared blanking at him, completely unsure what to say. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks as she managed to stutter out a rather flustered "hello".

He also seemed nervous, but returned the greeting with ease. "Hope I'm not bothering you, Nami, but I heard from Sara that you're planning on leaving soon." Even though his eyes were hidden, she could sense the sadness in his words. Did it really upset him that much? Why? Why on earth would it upset him? And why did that make her stomach feel like it was being tied in knots all of a sudden?

"Yeah…" She looked away, unable to face him. Or was she just trying to hide the flush spreading across her features? She wondered if he'd worry that she was sick again. _He's so stupid… _The blush on her face deepened. _Why?_

Gustafa suddenly stepped out from the canopy's protection and spread his arms out wide. It was as if he was embracing the rain, not caring if he got wet. "You know, you should be thankful for the rain. Without it, there would be no life. All living things depend on water."

Nami stared at him for a moment, then joined him. She looked up at the sky and closed her eyes, letting the water wash over her, cool and soothing. "I guess you're right." she said finally, feeling a lot better.

The musician looked down at his hands. "I'll miss you."

Those three simple words took Nami completely by surprise, and she turned to look at him. "W-what?" Caught off guard, she was unable to hide how flustered his response made her.

"I'll miss you." he repeated.

_I'll miss you too. _she thought, even as she choked out,"W-why?"

Gustafa shrugged, as if slightly unsure how to answer. "I just will. You're nice to talk to, Nami. You always tell it like it is-it's refreshing.

"Refreshing?" _No…No, I don't. _She shifted uncomfortably. _I can't even say…_

"Well, I should get going." Gustafa said, smiling nervously. "Enjoy the rain, Nami. It can help you solve your problems...if you let it." With that unusual statement and a wave, he walked away.

Nami just stood there in the rain, watching him go. The rain couldn't solve _all_ of her problems. It couldn't even cool down the heat across her cheeks as she stared after the man.

…_I think I love you._


	12. Fall: The Wrong Reasons

**Why Can't I Say..?**

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harvest Moon series.

-

_I think I love you…_

Nami groaned, rolling over to bury her face in her pillow. In the week since that thought had entered her mind, she'd been unable to think about anything else. She'd spent most of her time hiding away in her room, packing her things and trying to pretend that she was not bothered by it.

She should have been happy. Today was the festival to celebrate the harvest, which she had promised Ruby she would stay for. Once it was over, she could leave the valley and never look back. But why didn't that relieve the sinking feeling in her chest?

The redhead sighed. Somehow, not matter what she tried to tell herself, she knew that it was because of Gustafa. It had all started back in spring, when he'd given her that stupid apple and had expressed concern for her health. Since that day, nothing had been the same. She'd been tormented by conflicting thoughts and feelings, and she had found herself unable to stop thinking about the older man.

And then there had been that brief encounter after it suddenly started raining last week. It hadn't even lasted more than a minute or two, and nothing really profound had happened. Few words had been verbally exchanged. Yet, that meeting had made her mind suddenly blurt out that she might love him.

It shouldn't have been such a big deal. She was just confused. It wasn't as if it were true. And it wasn't like she had said it out loud, to his face.

So, why did a part of her kind of wish that she had?

-

The festival that night was nothing special. It was usually just a few people, gathered together in the small bar run by Griffin and Muffy. This year, however, everyone had heard that she was leaving, and they'd all stopped by to wish her the best, making it more crowded that ever. Even though she wasn't close with any of them, they all seemed genuinely sad about her departure. It was overwhelming and a little uncomfortable for a loner like her.

As it got later, more and more people left, until the number left was much closer to how it was every other year. With a much smaller crowd, Nami was able to state what she'd been secretly thinking all along.

"Gustafa didn't show up."

"It must be hard for him." Ruby answered from behind the girl, causing her to turn around and look at her with confusion. "You leaving, I mean? Gustafa's a friendly, good-hearted guy, but you're the first person he's really gotten close to."

_We're…close?_

"R-really?" Nami's voice caught a little, and she crossed her arms, trying to keep herself from looking as affected as she was.

Ruby nodded. "By the way, before I forget…" She fished around in her apron and pulled out a bunch of photos. "I'd mean to put these in an album, but with all the work for the festival and around the inn, I just didn't have any time. Since you're going to be leaving, I thought you might like to have these photos to remember us by."

Nami accepted the pictures and started looking through them. She couldn't help smiling a little as she saw the happy faces of the people of Forget-Me-Not Valley. There was Rock, hitting on a disinterested Muffy while an irritated Lumina watched…Sara working on her farm with a cheery smile…Ruby cooking one of her infamous dishes that Nami had come to love...and so many more.

But it was the last picture in the bunch that made Nami stop. It was Gustafa, playing his instrument by the river. Seeing his face lately had always made her feel weird, but this time, it was the unfamiliar girl beside him that was making her feel that way.

The girl was very young, with brown pigtails, bright blue eyes, and a happy smile. From the way she was looking at him, it was clear they got along well. But who was she? And why had Nami never seen her before?

Ruby noticed her change in expression and looked over her shoulder. Her face grew uncharacteristically solemn as she saw the photo Nami was gazing at. "Florina…"

"Florina?" Nami looked up and was instantly taken aback by Ruby's expression.

The woman sighed. "She was Gustafa's little sister, and she came here with him during his travels. Though he doesn't say it, I think she's why he stays in this place."

"But…I've never seen her."

Ruby looked away. "They'd been traveling ever since their parents' died, and their stay here was only meant to be brief. They had decided to leave as winter started, before it got too cold. But the day they planned to leave, the weather was pretty bad. Gustafa had turned down our offer to stay at the inn and leave another time, since there was a festival in Rose Bud Village that Florina was really looking forward to. They were headed for the hill that would take them out of Forget-Me-Not Valley, when the weather worsened considerably. From her farm, Vesta witnessed the bridge getting washed out soon after they'd crossed it. There was no way they could travel in such conditions, so she planned to tell them they could stay at her place until the storm passed."

Nami listened silently, afraid of where the story was going.

"But no sooner had she left her farm, than the wind caused Florina to fall into the river, which was raging because of the terrible weather. Gustafa immediately jumped in after her, while Vesta ran to help, yelling for Celia to get Marlin. They were able to grab on to Gustafa, who had managed to catch little Florina by the hand. The pieces of the broken bridge had kept them from being swept down the river, and the remains washed away seconds later. They tried to pull the pair out, but Florina ultimately slipped from her brother's grasp and plunged back into the water. He tried to go after her again, but they had to hold him back, lest he get swept down the river too. We'd tried to hope for the best, but when we found her washed up onto the beach the next day, it was too late."

Nami's blood ran cold. Gustafa's words and tears by the river…They all made sense now. He had been thinking about his deceased sister. And she had given him a hard time for crying. She truly was a horrible person. How had he ever managed to forgive her?

"For the longest time," Ruby continued. "Gustafa stayed locked away in his yurt. The only times he would come out were to play sad songs by the river. As the months went by, he eventually started to heal, but he was never able to get close to anyone…until you came along." She smiled then, looking a bit apologetic. "I'm sorry. I swear I'm really not trying to make you feel obligated to stay. It's fine if you want to leave, as long as you're not leaving for the wrong reasons."

"The wrong reasons?"

"I get the feeling that you don't really want to leave. Forgive me, but I overheard Sara and Rock talking earlier. They seem to think that you might have feelings for Gustafa."

Nami stiffened, mentally making a note to kill both of them. "Th-that's not it…I just…" She sighed. "I just don't know what I feel."

"So you want to leave before you find out? Because it's easier to run away than face your feelings."

Nami's eyes went wide at this. Running away? Scared? _Her_?!

Ruby smiled gently. "I think you believe that, if you leave now, you won't have to deal with these feelings and you can just forget about them. But that's not how it works. The only way you can move on, I think, is to deal with them. Otherwise, no matter where you go, you'll wonder what could have been."

The woman gave her one last smile, before hurrying off to help Griffin in tidying up. It was getting late, and everyone else had already left. Suddenly, Nami felt more exhausted than she had in ages. Stifling a yawn, she stepped out into the cool night air and slowly headed towards the inn.

She had planned to use that time to think, but her mind felt oddly blank at that moment. Maybe it was just because she was so tired. All she wanted to do was get to her room and collapse into bed.

"Nami?"

_So much for that plan… _The redhead turned, coming face-to-face with Gustafa. After hearing that story from Ruby, she didn't know what to say to him. Somehow, it was hard to just act like she used to around him. So she just stayed quiet, waiting for him to say whatever he wanted to.

"So…Did you enjoy the festival?" It was clear this wasn't what he really wanted to talk to her about, and there was an awkward silence before she answered.

"Um…It was okay. Everyone seemed really sad about me leaving." She didn't look at him.

"You're still planning on going, then?"

"M-maybe…" Nami suddenly wasn't so sure what she wanted to do anymore.

Gustafa coughed, looking away, suddenly seeming bashful. "I hope you'll stay. It won't be the same around here without you."

Feeling her cheeks flush, Nami was grateful for the darkness surrounding them. "You think so?"

"I could think of plenty more reasons for you to stay, but I don't want to make you feel obligated to." Gustafa laughed nervously. "I'd thought it might be better if I didn't see you tonight, since I didn't want to influence your decision. But I…wanted to see you, even if it might be the last time."

_He sounds so sad… _"M-maybe I still for a little while longer-until winter is over."

His face brightened a little. "Really? I'm glad to hear that, Nami."

Seeing his smile, Nami was again glad the sky was dark. She was certain her face was red as a tomato.

_Or an apple…_

Commenting that it was getting late, Gustafa bid Nami farewell. She watched him go, her mind swimming once again.

Nami would stay, at least until spring. But why? If there were wrong reasons to leave, were there also wrong reasons to stay? And were those reasons behind her decision?

She just didn't know anymore.


End file.
